UnSub's Love
by Alex Turpin
Summary: When a case brings the team to think this UnSub is after their genius,they do anything to keep him safe. During the case,Spencer gets horrible visions and nightmares of things that happened to him in reality. When the team gets a letter from the UnSub it's self,things get more stressful. Will the team succeed in keeping their youngest safe? Is Reid gonna be okey?
1. chapter 1

"You think I'm in love with you?" asked Spencer.

"Come on Spencer,I know you love me" said a woman figure.

"I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU" he yelled.

The girl just sighed.

She knew how old Spencer was.

12 and she was like 15...

But she knew that one day he'll grow to love her,Spencer knew that day would never come.

 **9 years later**

"Conference room. Now" said Aaron Hotchner or Hotch as the team calls him. Everyone followed behind their boss into the room with the round table. "Okey let's began" said a perky Penelope Garcia. Pictures started to appear on the screen in front of them. "Now this person. His name is Junior Black. He was stabbed it looks like several times,before his final breathe. His background history is close to the same as every other victim. At least one of the victims parents is mentally sick. Very bad. They have a high IQ,and the have a okey job" said Garcia in just one breathe.

Everyone looked a little closer on the other victims. "Looks like this guy or girl as a thing with brown headed boys" Emily Prentiss stated. Everyone nodded with agreement. Some body's had there eyes open,and they saw the color of the eyes. Hazel. "And hazle eyes" added Jennifer Jareau or JJ for short.

"This person as a type" said David Rossi. David motioned his head over to someone who wasn't noticed what Rossi was doing. He had brown hair. He had hazle eyes. He had a mother with a mental illness. He has a high IQ,and he has an okey job. Everything lead up to him. It was none other then Spencer Reid.

"Spencer" said Rossi.

The youngest agent in there looked up. He knew where Rossi was going at. Just because he wasn't looking up didn't mean he wasn't listening. "What?" he asked the old man (not being disrespectful towards Rossi,promise).

Rossi just shrugged. Spencer sometimes argues over things that may be lead to him in danger. Garcia explained more. "They all lived in Las Vegas" she added. That's when everyone looked over at the youngest adult in the room. "It as a Spencer Reid type" Morgan whispered in Emily Prentiss' ear.

Spencer Reid just kept his eyes on the screen. Why was he being so quiet?

"Signs of rape" said Hotchner out in the silence.

"Garcia where were these murders found?" he asked. Garcia checked up on the location before saying it. "In Las Vegas" she said. "We have to go over to Las Vegas,wheels up in 20" Hotch said as he walked out the room. Everyone grabbed there things and left for the jet.

The last one on the jet was Rossi and Hotchner. Hotch had to agree that all the things about the victims lead over to Reid,but he didn't wanna stress Spencer out. "Rossi,I don't feel save leaving him alone either,that's why Garcia gonna do her work over at the police station there" he said as he motioned to the perky girl in the chair.

"I think we needed to leave the kid out of the case" Rossi commented. Hotch knew Rossi knew what's best for all of them,but he knew when someone needed to be out of the case. "Rossi I don't think we need to take Reid off the case,he is gonna be okey" said Hotch with his face like stone. He tried to sound confident. He knew that Reid wouldn't like to take off a case. They didn't have evidence that this person was after him next.

Hotch though got mad inside his mind. 'If that UnSub gets and hurts Reid I'll hurt her or him' he thought in his mind. The rest of the jet ride went normal as it usually does. They talk more about the case,and got some rest on the jet as well. When the jet landed,everyone got off. Time to find who did this to these innocent people.


	2. Chapter 2

We accept the love we think we deserve

-Said Spencer Reid (I don't know who wrote it sorry if you do write in the reviews).

Everyone had jobs. Morgan,Rossi,and Hotch are working together to investigate the last crime scene. JJ and Prentiss were going to talk with some of the neighbors of at least the latest victims. Garcia and Reid check the security cameras in the local school.

They thought something would show the UnSub bullied in anyway. Spencer shifted in his chair a bunch. He wasn't comfortable with Garcia looking though the security cameras of his own school. High school.

Garcia clicked a file that said "1992". That's when Reid started to feel very uncomfortable. "Do we have to look through this stuff?" he asked. Garcia turned around over at the young genius. She knew that Reid would never say "stuff" to something in a case.

"Well we have to,Reid" she said softly. Reid looked over at the computer. He saw the screen,and what was shown. Garcia was about to turn back around,until Reid turned her back around.Quickly. "U-Um don't look" said Reid. Garcia now was super confused.

Garcia looked at the computer anyway to see a guy being picked on. Garcia' eyes widen while she watched the horror. They were repeatedly kicking him. She switched to the hallways in the other team. She then saw something more horrifying. A girl was forcing a young boy. She was making him kiss her. You could tell that she was forcing him. The fear was seen in the boy's eyes.

Reid held his breathe,and walked over to his only escape. He grabbed the door knob still facing forward. He tried to unlock it,but it didn't happen.

 **"P-Please V-Vic don't do this" begged the boy.**

 **"Come on Spencer you know you love me" said the girl.**

 **"YOU THINK I LOVE YOU?!?!" the boy yelled.**

Garcia started to shake. She looked over at the scared doctor,who tried his bests to unlock the door,but wasn't having any luck. "Spencer Reid,please tell me this isn't you" she said. "Okey. It isn't mean" he lied. Spencer knew what Garcia meant,but just thought to say that.

Garcia came closer to Reid. "Y-You got a-assau-" before Garcia could finish Reid interrupted. "Let's just go back to the case,please" begged the doctor. He didn't wanna talk about the dark part in his life. He tried to keep it a secret. Let's just hope Garcia can keep a secret.

 **At crime scene**

Morgan,Rossi,and Hotchner walked up to the dumpster. It was super bloody. "The UnSub's victims is found inside a dumpster" said Morgan pointing out the obvious. The sheriff came over towards them. "Hi" he said. Hotch turned around to be facing the officer. "Hello" he replied.

"You guys must be the FBI agents" the sheriff added.

"Yeah,um,how long have you guys been here?" asked Morgan.

"For at least a few hours collecting evidence" another police said.

"What evidence did you guys find?" asked Rossi.

The sheriff grabbed some paper from his pocket. He unraveled it. He gave it to Hotchner. He read it aloud:

 **Dear federal agents,**

 **I have a favor to ask you all. Can you give someone willingly? I'm kidding. Do you all love working a case on my masterpieces I did. I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Anyway,back to business. If you get in my way,you all die. Now,this is a real favor. Will you give up one of your agents? Willingly. I really want to see him again. Just one more time. He is the reason why I'm killing. If you ask why I'm doing this it's all his fault. I won't stop for nothing till I get him in my hands,Forever. Anyway,bye.**

Hotch looked up from the letter showing an emotion. Fear. He knew Morgan and Rossi didn't have anyone that wants to kill them or rape them. He didn't know that much about Reid. He started to shake. "Guys let's see how Garcia and Reid are hanging up" Hotch demanded in his normal voice trying to keep his sanity.


	3. Chapter Three

"Were you guys close?" asked JJ. A boy who was about the age as Reid,was shifting. He nodded shyly. He didn't know why he was with the FBI. He felt like he was on trail. "Yes" said the boy. The two federal agents could see the sacredness in the boy. "Jordan,you don't have to be afraid " JJ said sweetly.

Jordan sighed trying to regain his sanity. He then remembered what they were talking about. His best friend,dead and raped. Well,it was the other way around. Either way it was bad."I can't believe my best friend died" he whispered to himself. He didn't like the sound of that.

He started to cry in his hands. "Jordan we know it's sad to lose a friend,but if you can just answer are questions.Itll help us a lot to find the person that did so" Prentiss said in a confident,but sweet voice.

"Okey" Jordan said with more confidence.

/Garcia and Reid/

Garcia was watching more video fee to find nothing. She though was surprised by most of what she saw. Spencer and her haven't talked ever since that,well,you know. A knock then came from the door. Garcia unlocked it,and opened it, to see Hotch,Rossi,and Morgan.

"Hi guys" Garcia said. "Hey baby girl" said Morgan. Hotch looked over to see Reid sitting in silence. Was he asleep with his eyes opened? He wasn't blinking at all. Was he died? Hotch walked over,slowly,towards Reid. He touched Reid's shoulder,gently. "Reid" he said grabbing Reid's attention.

Reid jumped from the sudden voice of his boss. He then looked up after calming down to see Hotchner. "Oh hi sir" he said pretending he didn't just jump. Aaron sensed something wrong with the youngest. Somehow he could just tell. He looked over at Rossi and Morgan,who was also looking over at them.

"Garcia did,um,you find anything that is relevant towards the case?" asked Hotch,getting his mind back on track. Garcia shook her head. Hotch just turned back around to Reid. Reid had fogged out again. Spencer was mumbling something.

"What was going on in that mind of his" whispered Hotch.

 **"How are you Spencer?" asked a woman figure. Spencer struggled to get up,but there was no use. His legs and arms were tied up,and he was laid on a bed."Let me go,Vict-" Spencer got interrupted by two figures touching his lips to shush. "Shhhh.A guy like you needs your rest" she said.**

 **Spencer felt a sharp pain in his arm. He closed his eyes tightly. It hurt so much. Then that's when Reid felt dizzy. The room spun in his eyes. He then slowly drifted off. The girl then smiled holding a needle. "You need your sleep for the next part".**

Spencer jumped once he felt the gently touch of a hand on his shoulder. "Woah Spencer" said JJ. JJ and Prentiss were back. Spencer then put his hair back."I need to get some fresh air" he said. He walked out the room. Everyone shared looks at eachother. This wasn't like the Reid they knew.


	4. Chapter Four

Reid was pacing from outside the building. He definitely didn't feel okey. Why did the UnSub have to strike at his school? He couldn't believe Garcia found out about what happened. He feels so embarrassed by it. At least the whole entire team didn't see it,but who's to say Garcia won't tell them?

Spencer then closed his eyes.He kept on pacing around,but his eyes weren't open. He then started to drift off into his fantasy world or should we say,his nightmare.

 **"STOP" Spencer yelled.**

 **"Why should I your team doesn't need to survive anyway. They need to be dead. Actually they probably would want to be dead with you in their life" said a boy holding a gun toward Reid's team. They were all tied up in chairs. Spencer saw the man put his finger on the trigger. "No,please,Jordan don't" Reid begged.**

 **BAM**

 **I BIG BOOM ECHOED THROUGH THE ROOM. Spencer saw his team. They were peal,lifeless,motionless. They were dead. "No"Spencer cried out. He let all his tear slid down his face. How could this happen? Spencer walked over there to see his teams motionless bodys.**

 **"NOOO" he yelled. He looked at the bodys only to see them disappear. "What the-" he whispered. He then saw he was in the woods at dark. His first instinct was to run and find the way out of here. He ran fast."HELP ME" he yelled. He couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth.**

Reid's vision got interrupted by his phone ringing in his pockets. He grabbed it,and looked at the callers ID. It was Hotch. He pushed the call button. "Hey Hotch" Reid said with a weak chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Hey Reid,you okey? You have been gone for 15 minutes almost" Hotch said.

Reid gasped as he almost dropped his phone doing so. "Oh I'm sorry Hotch I'll be back in in a sec" Reid replied. He ended the call. He didn't expect to be gone that long. He ran into the building,and over to were his team was. "Hi sorry I was out too long" Reid apologized. "It's okey,kid" said Morgan.

They went back to discussing the case.

"So you all got a letter from the sheriff?" asked Garcia. Hotchner nodded as he grabbed the paper and handed it to the perky curious girl.

She read it to herself,then gasped. "Who could this person want?" Garcia asked. Everyone shrugged. Then they looked at a uncomfortable dr.Spencer Reid. "We need to get the kid back into shape" whispered Rossi.

"None of us go alone" demanded Hotch. "Spencer and Derek will be by each other's side.Prentiss,JJ,and Garcia stick with each other. Me and Rossi will together. I know it said 'he' and not 'she' but we can't take no chances" Hotch said.

Everyone nodded I'm agreement. The YnSub could want the agent so bad they could kidnap another agent,just to get him in his or her arms. Everyone knew the most possible choice of who it was. It was silent for a few minutes,until someone broke the silence. "Spencer,is it okey if I show them that you know what?" Garcia asked.

Everyone then got confused. "U-Um w-well I kinda don't feel comfortable with that" Reid replied. Garcia nodded. She respected Reid's privacy,but it just seems like the team needs to know.

Everyone just ignored what just happened,and went back to the case. "The boy,Jordan,told us there was this girl that would talk about some guy all the time. Saying he would be an amazing mate. They went to college. He said the name was Victoria. She would talk about the boy with detail. Saying he as hazle eyes and brown hair. He is so smart,and cute" JJ said referring back to when her and Emily talked to that one boy.

"So this possibly is a girl UnSub" Morgan said."Baby girl, we need to know more about this girl. Her name is Victoria,we don't know her last name. We do know she went to Spencer's high school. Is there anyway you can look at the students that went to the school the same timeline Reid did?" he asked.

Garcia clicked a few buttons on the keyboard,before replying. "Here it is" she said. There is one Victoria in the school. Victoria-" Garcia was cut off by Reid. "Reynolds...that's her last name" he said. Everyone looked at the young doctor. "She was a bit of a troublemaker" he added. He then shook at a thought from back then.

"Garcia,can you find the address to this Victoria?" asked Hotchner.

"Already on it" Garcia said pushing buttons down. "She lives a few miles from here. Her address is 3424". Hotch nodded. "Okey lets go" said Morgan. Everyone walked over to the SUV. Spencer stopped in the door way. Garcia noticed and walked over to him.

"You okey,Reid?" she asked. Spencer nodded,as he turned his head. He had a weak smile on his face before leaving Garcia to think.


	5. Chapter five

Sirens sounds echoed through the unusual silence.

SUVs parked by a house. It was the address that they were looking for. The question was would the possible UnSub be home? They all got out,and slammed the door of the SUV before coming to the front door of the house. "VICTORIA REYNOLDS" Morgan yelled holding his gun in front of him. He knocked on the door really hard for someone to hear from inside. "VICTORIA" he yelled again. No response.

Morgan looked over to Hotch. Hotch nodded as he knew what Morgan was asking. Morgan looked back toward the door. He then raised his foot,and then suddenly...

 **BAM**

He kicked the door down with all his foot strength. After that,they all departed away to check the rooms. Morgan checked one room. Once he saw no one or nothing was there he yelled,"CLEAR". That was the same with Hotch,Rossi,and every FBI agent,except one.

Spencer had to walk a dark hallway. He had to get the furthest room in the house? He had his gun in his hand just in case. He finally came to the room he was looking for. He opened it slowly once knowing it was unlock. He sighed in relief once he saw nothing,but a bed and a bed side lamp.

He,though,didn't feel comfortable. He stepped in the room further. He kept on walking till he was in the middle of the room. He looked around to see nothing. That was until...

 **BAM**

The door closed. By it self? thought Reid once he looked back.Reid walked over to it slowly. He finally could reach the knob. He tried to get it unlock but no use. He sighed in annoyance. He then looked around to find something. Maybe one of the items he found in the room could help him get the door open.

He looked to see the lamp again.' Maybe that could work ' he thought. He grabbed the lamp,and back up a lil' more from the door. He counted in his head when to go. '1,2,3,GO' he thought. He ran towards the door. Once he did the lamp shattered in pieces. "Shoot" whispered Reid out of nowhere. "The lamp broke and the worst part is the door is still not opened" he said.

He then laughed at himself. "I'm supposed to be a genius,but I can't find a stable source to help me open this locked door" Spencer said in frustration,but laughing as well.

He then heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around fast to see nothing,but darkness. "Hey Spencie" said a woman voice in a babyish tone. Reid remembered that voice,and started to feel fear take over. He then felt some pain in his left arm. "Ow" he whispered. He then felt a lot of pain. "MY GRACIOUS THAT HURTS" he yelled.

Over to the rest of team...

"MY GRACIOUS THAT HURTS" they heard being yelled.

"Sound like Reid lets go" Hotch demanded. The team walked slowly in the hallway,aware the UnSub my be hiding in a location in the house. Once they came to they door,Morgan had no hesitation. He didn't need approval to do this. He just kicked down the door. "REID" they all yelled.

No response. They shone thier flashlights. Nothing. They walked in the room to see if Spencer was anywhere close. They looked at a closet. They slowly came up to it."Reid" Morgan said in a whisper. He immediately opened the surprisingly unlocked door. Nothing. No Reid,No UnSub,NO ANYTHING!!

"Reid missing" Hotch said.

"Yes we kinda of knew that already,captain obvious" Morgan said smartly.

Everyone rolled there eyes at the man. They the saw broken pieces of glass on the floor. They looked to see the window was broken.

"A basement with a window" said Rossi in confusion.

They all walked out of the basement. What happened to there genius? Who took him? Where could he be at? Will he be okey?

In a rusted looking house,Reid was tied up. He moved a bit till he felt his legs and Hands not moving with his hips. Reid shot his eyes opened to see he was laid on the back on a bed. His hands and legs were chained up to the corners of the bed.

Reid tried to see if he could get the chains off,but no use. He then heard the door open. "Your up" said the woman which came in the room. She had black hair,purple shirt/pants,had blue eyes,and with a kind of scary smile.

Reid looked at the girl. He started to shook. "V-V-Victoria?" he stuttered. The girl nodded. "Yes,Spencie,it is me" she said in a babyish voice. "So glad you remembered me after you said you'll never fall in love with me in high school".

"I WAS TWELEVE YOU WERE 15 AT THE TIME" he yelled.

Victoria smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Well now we are grown-ups,and now there's nothing you can do" Victoria said evily.


	6. Chapter Six

It's been ten hours since Spencer Reid as been taken away from his friends. They were trying to see if they could track the doctor's phone,but it was no use. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND HIM NOW" yelled Hotch in the tone of anger. Everyone looked at Hotch. He never snapped like that. "We can still find him Hotch" Morgan said,putting a reassuring hand on his boss's shoulder.

Everyone else just had a blank face on. "You snapped sir" said Garcia.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hotch looked at his team in confusion,before he realized he did snap in frustration. "Okey,yes I did but that's not the point. We just need to find Reid before..." Hotch paused. What was the captor doing to the youngest agent of them all?

Hotch didn't want to think about what could happen. Hotch immediately stormed out of the room. Everyone watched their boss walk out. "That's unusual. Usually Morgan freaks out when Reid is being held captive" said Prentiss.

"Yeah usually I'm the one that freaks out when R-" Morgan stopped once he figured out what he was about to agree with. "Wait...HEY".

Everyone smirked a lil' before getting back down to business.

/At a rusted house/

"So Spencie you missed me?"asked Victoria. Reid has been ignoring every question she's asked him for the past hour. He struggled every time as he tried to get out of the chains that held him tight on the bed.

Victoria smiled once she saw Reid trying get out. "It's no use,Spencer,those chains are tight. You need a key to get out of them" she said in an evil way. Reid immediately stopped struggling. Actually he stopped moving. He just breathed heavily through his nose.

His nose was somehow bleeding,but didn't hurt. He didn't notice. Victoria came over with a paper towel. She started to gentily wipe the blood away. "There you go" she said once she was done. Reid looked at the paper towel covered in his blood. His eyes widened. "How did I..." Spencer was interrupted by Victoria.

"When I broke the window the glass broke and kind of digged in your nose" Victoria replied. Reid's eyes started to go back to normal. He felt more calm,even though he was being held captive by the girl who would try to make him love her in high school.

Victoria smiled as she saw her captive lover so calm. _What may I do to show him I care? Maybe I should bring him breakfast at bed? I don't know,but he better love me or else..._ thought Victoria.


	7. Chapter Seven

**This chapter will have only Reid and Victoria and an unexpected guess ;) who will it be?**

Spencer woke up to see a blurry version of Victoria. "W-What h-happened?" he asked. He then gasped as he felt an unexpected touch of a hand on his hips. He started to squirm a bit in the bed. "You have a good figure,Spencie" Victoria said out of nowhere.

"Can you please let go of my hips I feel very uncomfortable" Reid whined. He then felt Victoria's hands leave his hips,and went over to his hair. "Smooth,fluffy hair. Me likey" Victoria said as she messed with Reid's hair. Reid closed his eyes. He didn't like it when people touched him. Flashbacks flashed in Reid's brian.

 ** _"Come on Spencer don't be a scaredy cat" said a boy named Jordan,as he pinned lil' 10 year okd Spencer down. "Come on Vic" he said signaling a lil' girl to come on in. "Hello" said a girl from behind. The ten year old started to cry. He knew what was gonna happen. "It's okey,get it all out" said Victoria. Spencer seemed to then stop,but his body kept on vibrating. "P-Please" he whimpered in fear. "Your thirteen I'm ten stop please". Victoria climbed on top of the ten year old kid. "Stop holding back the love Spencie" the girl said. She rubbed her fingers through his hair. "Your cute" she whispered.She then started to take his shirt off."STOP" he yelled. Why was no one here to help? It was after the teachers got home. Spencer started to close his eyes tighter and tighter hoping to wake up from this bad dream. With that,he somehow drifted to sleep._**

Spencer felt the same way as he did then. He felt trapped in an environment full of evil. Reid 's trapped hands turned into a fist as they were to try to soothe him. That was until he heard an unexpected voice. "Hi wimp" said a boy voice. That made Reid eyes widen. Once the boy came into the light,Reid immediately knew who this was.

He was cruel.He was mean. He was...

 **"JORDAN..."**


	8. Chapter eight

"Come on baby girl" said Morgan to Garcia. Garcia was trying to see if she could find anything more about this 'Victoria Reynolds'. "Here we go..." she said. She read what was on the screen aloud:

"Victoria Reynolds,she should be 27 by now. Um,she was a bit of a trouble maker back in school".

"We need more information. Hey does the principle from 1991 still work here?" Morgan asked.

"Yes" Garcia immediately added.Garcia then heard the door slam from behind. Morgan must be going to the school. Garcia then went to think. She wanted to tell the team about Reid a lil' ways back. "I need to tell them. They need to know,but I respect Spencer's privacy" Garcia said to no one,but herself.

Through then and 4:05 she didn't think of any other subject.

Over with Morgan...

"I'm telling you Victoria was a great student,although see was a troublemaker" said the principa,Mr.Hudson. "She loved Spencer Reid. Spencer Reid was our..." before he could finish Morgan interrupted. "He was a genius who came when he was about nine or ten then graduated when he was tweleve,yeah he is an FBI agent" he said.

"Well I could see if Victoria did anything to Spencer if you'd like" said Mr.Hudson. Morgan nodded with delight. Finally,gonna see what's up with this chick.

"Mmm that's never seen before" the principle mumbled. Morgan then immediately shot a glare. "What is it?" he asked. Morgan poked his head over the principal's shoulder. What he saw was awful. "Why did you not do anything about this?" Morgan asked.

"Well back then we didn't really care" said the principal,who was feeling guilty."Look I'm sorry".

"Why did you guys not care,didn't Spencer come to you?" Morgan asked.

"Yes he came to me,but we didn't care then. I didn't feel sorry until 2006 that I didn't care that a kid younger then a regular high schooler was being bullied. Actually,we haven't had anyone smart then Spencer" the principal.

"Well what about Victoria?" Morgan asked.

The principal fast forwarded it to nighttime. He then widened his eyes more wide then anyone could.

"OH MY GOSH" yelled Morgan,seeing a horrific sight. It had Spencer in it and a girl.

"Look I'm so sorry. We didn't even know about this. We though Victoria and Spencer were friends,but now I think she was in love,like she was addicted to him" the principal stated.

"Well I need to head back,but,um,thanks for everything" Morgan said as he walked out the door. _I gotta tell the guys about this_ he thought.


	9. Chapter Nine

"YOU SAW WHAT!!" yelled Hotch.

Morgan had told them what he saw on the security cameras. "Yes Victoria was pinning Reid down to the ground.She kissed him fiercely. You could tell Reid didn't like it,he must of been forced" Morgan explained what he saw. Garcia bit her lip. They saw the same thing she saw. Reid getting assaulted.

"Um,I saw that too"she said hesitantly. Everyone shot looks at the usual perky girl,who didn't look so perky now. "When we were here looking at the footage I saw the footage of him getting forced to do-well you know-he tried to keep it a secret" Garcia said.

"Baby girl,you should of told us" Morgan said in calmer voice then before.

Garcia looked down in shame."I know-it's just- it was personal I didn't-actually I knew- he didn't want any of us to find out" she said.

Morgan gently laid a reassuring hand on the almost crying girl's shoulder. "It's okey" Morgan said in a very soft quiet voice. "Don't blame yourself for this. This wasn't you fault. It was that Victoria girl". Everyone nodded in agreement. It wasn't Garcia's fault,it WAS Victoria's.

Hotch was pacing around with a sweat."Hotch,you okey?" asked Rossi in concern. Hotch nodded as he stopped in his tracks. "Hotch can I talk to you?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded slowly in confusion.

Morgan and Hotch walked outside the room. "Man something's up with you. What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing,Morgan"Hotch said on the verge of yelling.

"This isn't nothing Hotch" Morgan replied.

"DEREK MORGAN IM FINE EVEN THOUGH OUR YOUNGEST AND MOST SMARTEST AND MOST KINDEST AGENT EVER IS KIDNAPPED AND MAY NEVER COME BACK.LEAVE ME ALONE" Hotch snapped as he tried to get away from the shocked agent.

"Hotch,what's gotten into you?" Morgan asked.

That's when it happened. Tears. Tears flooded Hotch's face. Morgan was shocked at the reaction at first,but then thought about what has happened. Hotch misses Reid like he was Reid's father that left Reid at a young age. Morgan than knew what this was about. He would be the same way.

"You miss Reid. You think we are not gonna get there in time. I get it. I'm just afraid as you,all of us. You though. You have looked at the young genius as a son for a long time.You are like father figure. I get how you feel Hotch. I'm so worried. I have always thought of that kid as a brother. A lil' brother that I have never had. If I lose him,I lose a brother. He is the only thing that brightens my day. Him,Garcia,my friends/family and knowing that I am helping people. I'm sorry that this is hard,but you won't feel better until you at least try. Snapping at us isn't gonna help us find Reid. Now let's go and find Reid before it's to late" Morgan said practically in tears.

"Y-Your right,Morgan. Let's go find Reid" Hotch said whipping the tears of his face.

The two men both went back into the room,acting like nothing happened.

"What were you two talking about?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing" the two men said.


	10. Chapter Ten

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream echoed through the large house. "Aww poor FBI agent is crying" teased Jordan. Reid tried to get out of Jordan's sharpening grip. "P-Please" Reid begged in a whisper.

"SHUT UP" Jordan yelled as he slapped Reid across the face. Reid then figured out something. His legs were untied. He then got a good idea. He raised his foot up,and then WHAM!!! he kicked Jordan right were it hurts.

"OWWWWWWWW" he yelled letting go of Reid.

Reid suddenly got up. He ran to the door,which was surprising unlocked. He ran to the first empty room he saw. The bathroom. He went in there in a quick pace. "All I have to do is stay here,without Victoria making Jordan get me in position for-never mind" Reid whispered to himself as he shivered at the thought of what has been going on ever since Victoria had kidnapped him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" yelled Victoria.

"IM SORRY IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO HAVE HIS LEGS UNTIED. JEEZ.THIS IS YOUR FAULT. HE KICKED ME RIGHT HERE.NOW I DONT THINK I CAN WALK" Jordan yelled as he was on the floor.

"WELL NOW I HAVE TO FIND HIM" Victoria yelled.

"WELL DID YOU LEAVE THE FRONT DOOR UNLOCKED?"Jordan asked.

"JORDAN ARE YOU CALLIN ME A BONE HEAD"Victoria said.

"NO IM CALLIN YOU A STUPID BONE HEAD" he yelled.

"IM GONNE FIND HIM,AND YOU BETTER PRAY I'LL FIND HIM SOON CAUSE IF NOT YOUR IN HIS PLACE" Victoria yelled as she walked to the front door. Victoria shot the door following with a loud bang. "Here Spencie,Spencie" Victoria called out like Reid was a dog. This is gonna be a while.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?"yelled Victoria slowly and quietly walked down the upstairs hallway. "Come here Spencie Spencie" Victoria said in a babyish tone. She as check every door every cabinet and any other place the young agent could be hiding.

Did he actually escape? "Come on" Victoria said to herself in a dangerous low voice. "Come Victoria you can find him".

Spencer started to shake. He felt fear and panic take over his body once he heard Victoria's screaming. He hasn't felt this way since for a long time. He got up from the floor,and walked to the big mirror. He looked at himself with disgust. He didn't like this. Not one bit. He looked like an old punching bag.

"I need to find a way out" Reid whispered. He then heard the knob rock back and forth. OH NO!!! It must be Victoria. "Here Spencie I know your in there" she said from the other side of the door trying to open the locked door.Reid immediately felt paralyzed. He tried to look if there was anyway out,but nothing.

"Myself please forgive me" Reid said,unlocking the bathroom door. He opened it to see a crazy-eyed Victoria in front of him. "So You decided to come out of hiding" she said in a crazy voice. "I knew you would be a good boy".

"Just do what you want with me. You can do whatever you want" Spencer said with confidence.

Victoria smiled as she lead Reid back into the room. Jordan was still on the floor looking exhausted. "YOU" Jordan yelled as he looked at Reid. "You lil' NUT". Somehow,Jordan got up with all his strength to get back onto his legs.

"You are gonna get it" he said coming closer to Spencer. Victoria stepped in between the two men. "Don't Jordan. He came out of hiding willingly. Besides,you deserved what Spencer did to you" Victoria said. Jordan just walked over to the bed. "Well what you gonna do with him?" Jordan asked getting back into why Reid was there." I don't know" she replied looking at Reid.

Spencer stayed silent. He didn't want to be apart of this. "You take care of him,Jordan. What ever you do is okey. Though,if you kill him,you don't wanna know" Victoria said exiting the room. Reid turned to face Jordan,who looked at him with madness but delighted.

"COME HERE" Jordan yelled with happiness not shown in his voice. Reid obeyed walking over to Jordan. "We are gonna do things my way" Jordan said. Reid sat on the bed,forced. Jordan had pulled Reid down on the bed. "Now let's see what I should do" Jordan said with excitement in his voice.

Reid watched as Jordan tied his legs and hands back up. "Now you can't do anything smart" Jordan said. "Now let's get down to business".

Garcia sat in her office with tears running down her face. Did she make this worst? She didn't tell the team in time about Reid and the footage. If she had told them Reid probably would still be here.

"Hey baby girl have you found-" Morgan looked over to see tissues all around the crying girl. "You okey,baby girl?" he asked in concern. Garcia looked up to see Morgan,who now looked worried, "What's wrong?" asked Morgan.

"I caused this" Garcia whined out. Morgan,who was shocked by the words,gave Garcia a hug. "This wasn't your fault" Morgan whispered. Garcia snuggled closer to Morgan. "I-I didn't tell you guys about the footage" she said. Morgan sighed with a shook of his head. "That doesn't mean anything. This UnSub could have capture Reid even if we knew or didn't know a head of time" Morgan said.

Garcia wanted to think that it wasn't her fault,but she couldn't. "I want to be strong. I know crying over it isn't gonna help us find Reid any sooner" Garcia managed to say.

"You are strong. We will find Reid. I promise" Morgan said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep,Derek Morgan" Garcia said with a weak smile.

That's what Derek wanted to see in Garcia's face. A smile.


	12. Chapter twelve

"We found something" said Morgan walking into the conference room with Garcia following behind.

"What did you find?" JJ asked. Morgan slammed a paper down angry on a big round table. "WE FOUND A ADDRESS,BABY" Morgan yelled surprisingly happy. Everyone in the room cheered.

They now have an address that will lead them to the UnSub. "The only problem is that the address is a few miles away" Morgan said. Everyone sighed before Prentiss decided to lighten the mood. "We still know where the UnSub took Reid. We can find him" she said in a reassuring voice. Everyone then perked up again. "Then what are we waiting for let's go find Reid" Rossi said. Everyone ran out to their SUVS.

"You know Spencer i never thought you'd become something that can make you into a crybaby" Jordan said.

"SHUT UP" Reid yelled.

"Nope" said Jordan.

"Why do you like to hurt people?" Spencer said with all the courage he had.

"What you mean?" Jordan asked.

"Why did you like hurting people? No one ever did anything to you. What happened?" Reid asked.

Jordan was stunned by the answer,but decided to tell.

"You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened" Jordan said with tears forming in his eyes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**This chapter is flashbacks into Jordan's life. That's all in this chapter.**

 _"JORDAN" yelled a big,drunk man._

 _A young boy poked his head out the corner of the wall. "Y-yes" he stuttered. The man looked very mad. "YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I TOLD YOU" he yelled. The boy just cried. "I-I'm sorry" lil' Jordan apologized._

 _The man came over to the young man,with a mad look shown on both his face and eyes."You kept your mess in here for me TO CLEAN UP" he yelled. The kid shivered in fear. "Please daddy it won't happen again"Jordan begged._

 _"You bet it won't happen again" said the man. He grabbed the kid's arm,and took him down the hall to a door. The basement. The man opened the door ,and just then pushed his own kid inside. He closed the door,and locked it._

 _"YOUR STAYING IN THERE TILL I SAY SO OH,AND NO DINNER" he yelled._

 _With that,Jordan listened to the conversation his dad and mom were having._

 _"Why did you do that?" asked the mom._

 _"Look he is just a lil br-" The dad was interrupted by the mom._

 _"HE ISNT A LIL' BRAT" she yelled in anger._

 _"YES HE IS AND SO ARE YOU" he yelled._

 _"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR SON A BRAT?" she yelled._

 _"LOOK EVERY KID IS A BRAT. HE DESERVES EVERY LITTLE THING HE GETS" the dad yelled. "All kids do"._

 _Few years later..._

 _"Hey did you know we got a new kid?" asked a teenage guy in a Luther jacket,his name was Cyrus._

 _Jordan was wearing a Luther jacket as well. The sleeves weren't long so you could see the big skull tattoo on his arm."Yep. His a 10 year old though" said Jordan. They looked at a table that had a little kid all alone,it was lunch time. The kid seemed not to care that he was alone._

 _"Hey let's have a little fun with the kid shall we" Cyrus said wth a big smirk on his face._

 _"What?" asked Jordan confused. "I can't do that to the kid"._

 _Cyrus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop being a whimp. Come on. It'll be fun. Pretend he is like your dad" Cyrus said. Jordan looked at Cyrus wiredly. The only one he told about his father's abuse was Cyrus. Jordan sighed knowing he had no way out. "Fine" he said._

 _They walked over to the kid,who didn't look up even though he noticed the two coming towards him. "Hey kid" said Cyrus once he got close enough to be able to touch the kid. The kid just stayed quiet. "HEY TALK" he yelled. The kid stopped what he was doing,which was picking on his food with his fork. He turned his whole body the direction Cyrus was. "H-Hi" the kid mumbled._

 _"I COULDN'T HEAR YOU" Cyrus yelled._

 _"H-Hi" the kid stuttered repeating what he said louder._

 _Cyrus smiled as he saw he made the kid shake in fear. "So what's you name kid?" he asked. The kid took time before replying. Cyrus was about to yell,but the kid spoke. "Spencer Reid" the kid said._

 _"What a stupid name? Did your mom give you that name? " Cyrus said._

 _"I bet his mom is stupid too" said Jordan out of nowhere. Spencer shot his head up at Jordan,who came beside Cyrus."Don't talk about my mother" said Spencer in a dangerous serious tone. Jordan and Cyrus laughed as they thought the kid was pretending to be brave._

 _"Listen kid,if you are smart as you think you are then don't mess with us. We are the boss of you and your stupid family. Including your mother" said Cyrus in a teasing tone._

 _The kid's face was practically about to explode."STOP CALLING MY MOTHER STUPID" he yelled in their faces. That then started a scene. Everyone stared at the commotion. No one yells at Cyrus. Cyrus then got mad. He grabbed the kid by his shirt collar,and pulled the kid closer to him and off the ground._

 _"Listen here I don't know who or what you think you are but no one talks back to me" Cyrus said._

 _Cyrus put his fist up,and then thown it back down directly on the kid's noise,making it bleed. He let the kid down to make him cry. "That's what you get" Cyrus said. Jordan just stared at the kid thinking of what he should do. He then smirked evily. "That's what you get" he said._

 _It took a minute,but Spencer got up with blood dripping off of his noise. He then walked over to Cyrus' table. He poked on Cyrus' shoulder to get his attention. Cyrus turned around only to be met with a lil' fist thrown at him. "OHHHH" everyone said as they saw everything. Spencer hit Cyrus._

 _"YOU BRAT" yelled Jordan. Spencer ignored that comment. It's not like he asn't heard that before for no reasong. Though,once he saw. Cyrus' noise bleed he started to feel guilty. "I-I'm sorry" he said backing away from the bleeding noise Cyrus. He then ran out of the lunch room while everyone laughed. "What a selfish child. He needs to be taught some manners" Jordan said._

 _"Yeah. I feel bad for the people that have to deal with him" said Cyrus._

 _Jordan nodded in an agreement. He though felt a lil'guilty. He shouldn't of left the kid their when his noise was bleeding and could have been broken. That guilt feeling left after he and his buddy hurt Spencer daily. Not even knowing what he was doing was bad._


	14. Chapter fourteen

Jordan started to pace around the quiet room,with Reid watching in silence. "I'm sorry that I punched your friend's noise" Reid apologized. Jordan shrugged his shoulders toconfirm he didn't care. "It's okey. We aren't friends now" Jordan said

Reid nodded his head a lil' feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Well still" he replied. Jordan then stopped pacing and looked at the FBI agent. "Wait! Why are you being nice to me? I helped Victoria kidnap you" he asked in confusion. Reid didn't reply quickly. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well cause I am not like your dad. I am sorry for mentioning you father,but it needs to be said that not everyone is like your father,including me" Reid said.Jordan looked at Reid with out moving. He as always thought that everyone was like his father.

"I also know how you felt back then" Spencer added.

"Yeah right" Jordan said smartly.

"I also had an abusive father" Reid said.

Jordan looked at Reid in confusion until he remembered something.

 _"Hey stop" begged a ten year old Spencer Reid. Cyrus,Jordan,and the football team kicked the kid on the side. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL? I FEEL BAD FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU" yelled Cyrus as he picked the lightweight kid by his arm. "Let me go. Please" the kid begged more. They all laughed. Jordan smirked at the kid. He then caught a glimpse of something. The sleeve of the kid's shirt rose up a little bit. Purple and_

 _black was seen. Jordan took notice,and confused. They never hit the kid there. Who hit the kid on the arm?_

"Your dad must of abused you,which means you ain't lying" said Jordan.

"Well ain't isn't the right grammar...and I'll stop talking" said Reid noticing Jordan was bored.

"GET OUT JORDAN" yelled Victoria as she came in.

Jordan did as told. He didn't want to do so,but he didn't want to become Victoria's 'pray'. Jordan walked out of the room pretending like nothing happened. He walked down the hallway over to the bathroom. "He is not like my dad. I am" he sad to himself as he looked at the bathroom mirror.

"I need to help him" he added.


	15. Chapter fithteen

"You lied to Jordan" said Victoria,who was on top of Reid's whole body.

Reid tried his best to get Victoria off of him. "No I didn't lie to him" Reid said as he struggled to get Victoria off. Victoria then shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. "Shush" she said. She then removed her finger from his lips,and slowly moved her lips to touch his.

Her lips forcefully kissed him on his own lips,making the doctor close his eyes. He couldn't talk,but if his mouth was able to he'd say,"HELP ME".

Victoria stopped,and decided to go slow. She removed her lips from the present area,and started kissing Reid's neck. Slowly.

"S-Stop" Reid said feeling fear consume him.

Why couldn't he help his ownself? Morgan could of done it. Hotchner could. Any of the girls could. Even ROSSI could. Some police officers do judge Reid with his age. He is the youngest,but smartest,but yet he can't help himself in times like this.

In some people's minds,they do see Reid as a weakling. No one really tells Reid that,but sometimes they wonder why the BAU would hire him. Reid as always wondered that to. Why did the BAU hire him? As Reid was distracted from thinking a siren was heard from the outside.

"No" whispered Victoria. She yelled for Jordan to come in there. "Yes sir" said Jordan. Victoria shot a glare at Jordan,who just called her a man."I mean ma'am" Jordan said with smirk shown on his face to say he wasn't sorry. "TAKE REID INTO A SAVE PLACE WHERE THEY WONT BE ABLE TO FIND HIM" Victoria yelled.

Jordan did as told. He untied Reid's arms and legs,and the lead the doctor over to an empty room. The bathroom. Once Jordan shut the door,Reid popped back into reality once he heard the bang.

"Reid,look at me" Jordan said to the doctor who was kinda of dizzy.

"What" said Reid,who still didn't noticed the difference in rooms.

"Your friends are here to save you. Keep in here until it's safe. Reid,while we are in here. I need to apologize for my actions back then and now. I have been a jerk to you,and never gave you a chance. You just was an easy target back then,once Cyrus told me how I could imagine you as my father to bully you.You are an amazing,nice,smart,and strong person" Jordan admitted.

Reid giggled a bit. He was nice,he was smart,though with what he was thinking. He didn't think he was strong,at least not emotionally or physically in his mind. He just smiled as his school bully actually apologized. "Thanks,but your over reacting" Reid said.

"What do you mean?you are nice,your smart,and you are-" before Jordan finished,Reid stopped him. "I'm not strong" Reid said,he was saying what he was thinking.

"Well your stronger then me. Your eyes haven't sprung a leak" Jordan teased.

"Well I'm not strong" Reid said.

That's when the two men heard a big bang coming from downstairs. "SPENCE" yelled a girl. It took a minute,but Reid knew who that voice belong to.

A few minutes before the bang...

"VICTORIA" yelled Morgan angrily. You could tell he as about had enough of this. Once there was no response,it wasn't Morgan who kicked the door down. It was Hotchner. Everyone behind Hotch were surprised by the reaction.

"Victoria Reynolds at your service" said Victoria.

She was in front of the groups of profilers,and acted all innocent. "We know you have Reid" said Morgan with his gun in position to shoot if anything fishy happens.

"You need to be more specific" Victoria said.

Hotchner groaned in annoyance and anger. "LOOK WOMAN WE KNOW YOU HAVE REID.HE ISN'T HARD TO DESCRIBE!!!! SKINNY,YOUNG,DOCTOR,SMART,AND STRONG. NOW YOU BETTER GIVE HIM BACK OR I'LL-" Hotch was interrupted by Morgan.

"Hotch,stop it. Okey. Look ,lady,give us Reid" Morgan said.

Hotch sighed. "I don't have you precious genius" Victoria lied.

"YES YOU DO" Hotch yelled.

"NO I HAVEN'T" she yelled back.

That's when suddenly a big shot was shot into Victoria,before she had a time to punch Hotchner. Victoria,who had blood running down her head,went down to the ground. Unconscious. "SPENCE" yelled JJ in worry to find the man,mostly to see if he was okey and to make Hotchner stop snapping.

"JJ" yelled Reid. The knob started to shake,which meant someone was at least trying to open it. Suddenly the door fell down with just one swift kick from a foot. Morgan. "Reid,your okey " Morgan said,looking at his best friend.

Hotchner came in the bathroom,with a face that shown he was happy to see Reid again. "You okey?" he asked. Reid nodded,and the looked over at Jordan. Everyone did the same thing. "Jordan?"asked Prentiss.

"Guys this is Jordan. Um...he was my school bully. Well,one of them. Though different. He as change of heart now" Reid explains.

Everyone on the team looked at Jordan. Jordan had a nervous smile,and did a nervous chuckle. "Um hi" he saidwaving his hand in a motion to also say hi. Everyone said there 'hi's back,not really thinking of how Jordan was there. Jordan looked over at Reid with small smile. "You think about what i said. Your strong. Not weak at all" Jordan said patting Reid on the back.

Reid had a weak smile shown upon his face."Thanks" Reid whispered. Jordan nodded. Everyone was confused on what they were talking about. Weak? Who said anything 'bout weak?

"Anyway,who shot who?" Reid asked changing the subject kind of.

"What?" asked Hotchner,totally confused.

"I said,who shot who?" Reid repeated.

"Oh...I may have" said Morgan in an innocent voice. Everyone looked at him with wired facial expressions on their face. "You may have?" teased Prentiss.

"Okey okey I did shot Victoria. Though,I saved Hotchners butt. Also yours not to mention" said Morgan making hand gestures over to Hotch then Reid. Everyone looked in annoyance at the muscular man. "Let's take you home,Spence" said JJ.

"Wait..." said Reid. Reid looked to see Jordan. "Jordan,if you ever need mine or any of our help,please call us" he said.

"Thank you,Spencer" Jordan replied with a smile.

Everyone walked out of the house,after getting Victoria's unconscious body to the hospital.

 **This isn't over I have one chapter. So yeah...bye.**


End file.
